<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prank the Lover by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167593">Prank the Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot Collection, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, domestic humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka decides to pull a prank on Zuko but it turns out different than expected.</p><p>(part of the 100 words per day Zukka challenge)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prank the Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something strange about the entire situation. Sokka wasn't sure how the thing would play out, but he knew that pulling a prank on Zuko was a good idea. Sometimes.</p><p>"Zuko, I need to talk to you."</p><p>"What is it?" huffed Zuko.</p><p>"I think I like you."</p><p>"What are you on about?" asked the fire prince.</p><p>"I said it. I like you."</p><p>"Well, I like you too."</p><p>"What?" asked Sokka in confusion.</p><p>"I said it. I like you too." There was a smile on his face</p><p><em>Maybe it's more than a prank at this point</em>, said Sokka to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>